GoldenEye Wiki:MI6 Headquarters
Category:Community MI6 Headquarters is where the GoldenEye Wiki's agents come together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. The newest discussions are at the top, and get older as you go down the page. When creating a new discussion be sure to put it at the top in a level 2 heading. If you are adding a comment to an existing discussion be sure to indent it unless there are already three indents. New Format I got this idea from the Doom Wiki's Central Processing, all of the discussions are now here on the front page, rather than requiring the user to click into the discussion tab. Hopefully that means this page will be a little more active now. The old page is still available here, since it contains some useful links that aren't available on this page now. Dragonsbrethren 18:36, 11 December 2008 (UTC) New Theme Sorry about the lack of activity lately, I've been a bit burned out with GoldenEye to be honest and haven't really felt like writing much about it. Anyway, I finally got around to doing something tonight that I intended to do right after I got this place set up, I made us a custom theme. It's not currently enabled by default because I want to get some opinions on it first, you can access it by adding the following to any of the pages in your address bar: ?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom For example, to access the main page with the custom theme: http://goldeneye.wikia.com/wiki/GoldenEye_Wiki?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom The theme isn't entirely complete yet, a few fields are still white and some of the colors already used here don't look too good with it, such as the green boxes on the main page. Ignore these things for now, they'll be fixed up before the theme goes live, I just want an opinion on the basic color scheme right now. Dragonsbrethren 03:01, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :I haven't forgotten about this (I'm still using it, after all), but I was really hoping for some additional opinions before I finish it up. Dragonsbrethren 05:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Theme is now live. Dragonsbrethren 22:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hacked Things Zoinkity brought this up for Dr. No, should we included hacked things in the same articles as the originals? For example, should I make mention of my Soviet office tower in Locations? I'm personally leaning towards no, but adding a Hacked Locations heading to that page would be one way of streamlining things a bit. I just want to get these sort of things decided on now, before it becomes a big pain to sort it out later. Dragonsbrethren 20:21, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Technical Details Hi! How techy do you want this stuff to get? Most of the pages just seem to outline the game, stats of things and such, but then there's some that break down data structs (and look suspiciously like they came from my own notes...). Since I've got the stack of useless internal data, do you want any of that, or should it remain far less technical? Also, up-front, I'm not writting a page for myself. It would get too depressing. That guy was right on one account - I don't really do my own work. Zoinkity 14:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to be as techy as you want, I have a feeling most people will find it interesting to know how the game actually works. The only reason I haven't gone in-depth in any of the articles I've written is because I just don't know all that much aside from the little I've picked up reading conversations at Shooters and from the setup editor. Maybe add technical information under its own heading in the articles, that way anyone who's just here for gameplay information can ignore it. :As for not wanting to write your own page, that's fine. I honestly didn't want to write one for myself either, I hate writing about myself. Only reason I bothered with it is because I felt obligated to, being the person who set this place up and all. :Also, I gave this its own heading. It's not a big deal now, but if we have a lot of discussions here it'll get pretty hard to follow without them. Dragonsbrethren 14:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC)